


Shuichi's Birthday Bash

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Overstimulation, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a happy birthday, Shuichi is ready to sleep. But his boyfriends have other ideas.





	Shuichi's Birthday Bash

Shuichi headed to his bedroom, still wearing the party hat he had been given earlier. It was amazing. Everyone surprising him, treating him so kindly... It was a wonderful birthday. He took off the hat, getting under the covers. He let out a yawn, his eyes drifting closed. He hoped tomorrow was this great.

...

**BAM!!!**

"Shuichi~!!! Wake up~!!!"

Shuichi sat upright quickly, laughing slightly upon seeing Kokichi and Hajime. "Ah. Hello, you two. What's going on?"

They didn't reply, and suddenly others also entered the room. Kaito, Rantaro, and Kiibo joined them, with Rantaro turning around to lock Shuichi's door. Now, that was suspicious.

"Uh, guys...?"

Hajime crawled onto the bed, smirking. "Your birthday isn't over yet, Shuichi. We have one more present for you~"

"Ah... How- How nice." He was nervous. This was not normal behavior for any of them.

THajime pressed his lips to his, holding his face gently. It worked in distracting Shuichi, who closed his eyes long enough to not notice the others stripping around him. Hajime pulled away, grinning as Shuichi looked around terrified. He covered his face with his hands. "Wh-Why are you all-"

"Uh, duh, Shuichi. We're your presents," Kokichi spoke up, inspecting his nails with boredom.

Hajime stripped as well. "We want to make sure you feel great on your birthday~ We were just gonna send one of us in here, but we couldn't decide, so~ Here we are~"

Shuichi carefully peeked through his fingers, face red. He had seen the others naked before, but never this suddenly, and he had certainly never done... _that _with any of them. "I- I'm not sure I- Uh-"

Hajime shushed him. "We just wanna have some fun with you~ If you don't like something, let us know and we'll stop, K?"

Shuichi swallowed down the lump in his throat. "O-Okay..."

Hajime kissed him again, stripping himself and Shuichi quickly. Kokichi was already getting impatient. "So! So! Who goes first?"

"Ah, that's up to Shuichi, I suppose."

"Up to me?! I- I can't make that kind of decision!"

"A game then? Rock paper scissors?"

"That's not very romantic~"

"The romance will come after! Now, rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Shuichi just watched it all unfold. His boyfriends were... Ridiculous...

Hajime ended up winning (most likely from his luck as the Ultimate Hope), and pulled Shuichi to him. Shuichi let out a gasp as Hajime used a lubed finger to enter him. "Ah! W-Wait! It- It feels strange!"

"Relax. It'll be better in just a moment." He added another, making Shuichi squirm further.

"I'll handle this~ Shu Shu just needs something to distract him~" Kokichi stepped forward, pressing his dick against Shuichi's lips. "Well? Do you think you can do both? Or can you not handle it?"

Shuichi's face turned even more red. He knew better than to fall for Kokichi egging him on, but... He opened his mouth hesitantly, letting out a small shout when Kokichi shoved his dick in.

"Oh~ Shuichi's mouth feels amazing~" He began to slowly move back and forth, fucking Shuichi's mouth.

Hajime groaned. "You two... You're way too cute..." He pulled his fingers out, lining himself up. "Sorry, Shu! I can't wait anymore!"

Shuichi tried to protest, but couldn't speak around the cock in his mouth. He let out a muffled scream as Hajime pushed into him quickly, grabbing his ankles and holding his legs apart. "Oh, wow... You're so tight, Shu~"

Shuichi's eyes were rolled back in his head. It felt... So much bigger than it looked...

Hajime began to thrust into him harshly, causing Shuichi to moan. Kokichi took that as a sign and began to fuck his mouth in earnest.

Shuichi gripped the sheets under him, not sure what else he could do in this situation. It felt... Amazing, but it was also way too much-!

Kokichi grabbed his hair suddenly, slamming into Shuichi's throat and cumming hard. Shuichi barely had time to register what was going on as he was forced to swallow it all down. Kokichi pulled out with a small pop, grinning. "Aw man. I came first. Oh well." He walked back to the others. "I want a turn in his ass before we're done though."

Hajime laughed. "Of course~ We'll all get a chance to use Shuichi, otherwise it won't be fair, right~?"

Shuichi couldn't respond. Without a cock in his mouth, he was free to pant and curse under his breath, moaning every few moments.

Hajime picked up the pace, an evil smirk on his face. "We're gonna get you nice and full, Shu~ Hope you're ready~"

He didn't have time to question it as Hajime slammed into him, filling him with cum. Shuichi moaned loudly, cumming hard from the feeling.

He wasn't given any time to rest though, as Rantaro took Hajime's place as soon as he pulled out. "Ah, Shuichi. Hajime was right. You feel amazing."

Shuichi let out a scream, pressing his hands against Rantaro's chest. "W-Wait, it- it's too much! I- I just came!"

Kaito walked up to him next, pulling his hands away and pinning them to either side of his head. "Relax, sidekick! We know you can take it!"

With him being effectively pinned, Shuichi could only scream and moan as Rantaro set up a quick pace. "N-No~" He bit his lip hard, closing his eyes tightly. His whole body felt so hot.

"Ah... Shit... I don't think I can wait, Shu. Would you mind...?" Kaito pressed his cock against Shuichi's mouth the same was Kokichi had. Shuichi, not wanting anyone to feel he didn't like them, took it carefully, his head nearly upside down from the angle. Kaito was a lot bigger than Kokichi, and he struggled to fit it all inside. He managed to take it all after a few thrusts, but drool and precum were sliding down his cheeks.

He moaned again, gaining volume as Rantaro lifted his legs, nearly bending him in half as he fucked him faster and faster. "Ah... Shuichi... I'm- I'm gonna-"

Rantaro came inside of him as well, filling him further. With Rantaro's cock still inside him, the cum was unable to leave his body. Kaito pulled out of his mouth, quickly taking Rantaro's place. "Shit... Sorry, Shuichi."

Shuichi let out a scream as Kaito fucked him at a ruthless pace, keeping him bent in half how Rantaro had positioned him. He groaned. There was so much cum inside of him, he could feel it sloshing around in his belly with every hard thrust of Kaito's dick.

Shuichi let out a scream, cumming again after Kaito hit that spot inside of him dead on. Shuichi tightening around him cause Kaito to come as well, moaning Shuichi's name.

"Oh~? Kaito came even quicker than I did~ What a loser~"

"Shut up, Kokichi! Or I'll knock you into orbit!"  
"Nihehe~" Kokchi took Kaito's place next, moaning. "Wow, Shu Shu! This feels _way_ better than your mouth!"

Shuichi only moaned again, eyes rolled back in his head. This was seriously, seriously too much now. Kokichi flipped him onto his hands and knees, making Shuichi groan. He picked up the pace. While he wasn't thrusting nearly as hard as Kaito or Rantaro, he certainly made up for it in speed. Shuichi was so overwhelmed that his arms gave out, and he ended up laying with his cheek on his pillow. Kokichi leaned over him, biting at his shoulders. "Wow! You're really good at this Shuichi! You'd make a great whore!"

Shuichi only let out a low whine, cumming once more. Kokichi didn't stop though, continuing to fuck him. It wasn't until Shuichi was hard again that Kokichi came inside of him once more. "Nihehe~ You're gonna swell up like a water balloon at this rate, Shu Shu~"

Shuichi barely registered it as Kiibo stepped up next. He looked over his shoulder, eyes going wide. He tried to crawl away. "N-No way!!! That'll never fit inside me!!!"

Kiibo titled his head. "Ah, really? I have multiple models. This is the one Hajime suggested I use."

"Nah, don't worry, Kiibo. He can take it." Hajime walked over, holding Shuichi's hips still so Kiibo could line himself.

"Y-You guys are cruel!!! Something that big is going to ruin me!!!"

"You'll be fine, Shu~ Now, Kiibo, remember what I told you to do."

Kiibo nodded in understand, forcing himself fully into Shuichi, who let out a scream of pleasure. The thing was large enough to rub against his prostate every time it entered him. He was in heaven, his mind going totally blank.

"Now, Kiibo!" Hajime shouted.

Shuichi let out a shout as he was lifted up, so that Kiibo held him above his robot cock. He forced Shuichi down, holding his legs under the knees to keep him spread open. Shuichi let out a nearly deafening scream as Kiibo activated his 'special function'.

"W-Why- Why is it v-vibra-ting?!"

"Do you like it? I had Miu make it special just for you," Hajime purred.

Tears ran down Shuichi's face as he came again, gritting his teeth.

"Ah?! Shuichi?! Sh-Should I stop?"

Hajime laughed. "He can handle it. Keep going until you come, alright?"

Kiibo nodded, still unsure as he continued to grind his dick against Shuichi's insides. Shuichi was limp in his arms, a blathering, shivering mess. He moaned each of their names, eyes unfocused as he began to drool.

Kiibo let out a small gasp as he came inside Shuichi as well. Shuichi's stomach had began to bulge slightly from the cum inside of him, until Kiibo laid him on the bed and finally pulled out.

Shuichi whined, feeling the cum slide down his thighs in waves. "N-No- No more..." he whined.

Hajime laughed, laying beside him. "Fine. No more, for tonight. Happy birthday, Shu~" He kissed his cheek, before turning to the others. "Let's get him cleaned up before he passes out."

Too late, with one final groan, Shuichi fell unconscious. All in all, it was a pretty great birthday.


End file.
